There has been a recent surge in the demand for hand held computing and communication devices, such as personal assistants and cellular telephones. Providing these devices with image projection capability requires small and lightweight projection systems. The screen for such a system should be designed for portability without sacrificing, despite its small dimensions, acceptable resolution. The screen, moreover, while small, should be larger in the deployed state than screens currently used in these portable devices. These displays generally provide an unacceptable viewing area for high resolution.